Buen juego
by Dementti
Summary: Por que él se habia esforzado para llegar a donde llego y nuevamente terminaron juntos.     Que extraño sumary, bueno leanlo y espero que les guste. Trata sobre la semi final de la copa oro.


**°Disclamer: **Himaruya Hidekazu es el dueño de hetalia así como de Alfred, México y Honduras son míos o no.

**° Autora: **Su-chan

**° Genero: **Romance/Y leve Comedia

**° Advertencias: **malas palabras, shonen-ai y ya.

Se que debería terminar lo que ya había empezado pero después del partido de ayer quería hacer un fic al respecto, y creo que es todo lo que quería decir, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Buen juego<strong>

Terminándose el partido las multitudes de gente se apretujaban en salir, algunas caras tristes, otras felices y algunas más enojadas era lo que se veía por todos lados, el mexicano aún seguía en la cancha muy feliz por lo que había logrado cuando junto a el pasó un muchacho al que el mexicano no dudó en llamar.

-¡Honduras, Honduras!-gritó con fuerza-¡Honduras! ¡Juan Carlos!-gritó finalmente, haciendo al otro detenerse a pocos pasos y girar la cabeza para verlo, pero aún dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-gritó enfadado.

-Fue un gran partido, jugaste muy bien-le respondió dándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aún así me ganaste!-gritó el otro molesto por la actitud de su hermano, dio unos pasos para irse pero luego se detuvo mirando de reojo al mexicano-buena suerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Con qué?-respondió confundido el otro.

-¡En la final tarado!-gritó fastidiado para luego seguir caminando.

-Gracias; ¡honduras vamos a tomarnos algo al rato!

-Tú me vas a pagar todo-contestó el otro sin mirarlo y saliendo de la cancha.

El mexicano solo sonrió, miró una última vez la cancha y caminó a la salida por donde minutos antes había salido su hermano, el gran pasillo estaba casi solo, salvo por un hondureño que se veía a lo lejos, el moreno se apresuro en salir para llegar a donde estaban sus jugadores.

-¡hey!-se oyó detrás haciendo al mexicano voltear y recibir una toalla directo en la cara.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, para luego quitarse la toalla y mirar a quien lo había llamado.

-You are lucky or not-dijo el otro en tono de burla.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-preguntó molesto, poniendo la toalla en su cuello.

-Es mi estadio puedo venir cuando quiera-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Viniste a verme jugar ¿verdad?.

-Maybe, toma-dijo ofreciéndole una botella de powerade para rehidratarse.

-Gracias-la tomó y le dio un sorbo-parece que ahora voy contra ti.

-Sí-contestó el rubio y lo miró seriamente-México.

-¿Qué?

-Que gane el mejor- con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa en el rostro extendió la otra mano en espera de que el mexicano la tomara.

-Así será-fue la respuesta del otro, extendiendo también su mano tomando la de Alfred.

Estuvieron inmóviles por unos segundos, hasta que el rubio jaló al mexicano hacia él, con una mano sostenía la del otro y con la otra lo atrapaba de la cintura obligándolo a estar más cerca y sin pensarlo lo tomó por la boca besándolo, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo refunfuñar y moverse intentando inútilmente escapar, en un segundo intento lo empujo fuertemente separándose al fin, más por la falta de aire del otro que por su fuerza.

-¡Cabrón!-gritó el otro con la cara roja como un tomate y la respiración agitada.

-puack-el otro hizo cara de asco-sabes a sudor y hueles feo.

-¡Cállate!- dijo el latino enojado tirándole en la cabeza el contenido de la botella que antes le había dado, el moreno salió corriendo y gritó- ¡haber si eso si te gusta!

-Sigue sabiendo feo-susurro el rubio y miró confundido como el otro se alejaba a máxima velocidad, para luego soltar una de sus risas.

* * *

><p>¡nya! Quedo raro y corto pero de verdad quería escribir algo, estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada por puros problemas que tengo pero juro que los voy a terminar, a si no intento ofender a ningun hondureño así que espero que no les moleste la forma en la que lo puse.<p>

¿Qué hacia Alfred viendo el partido?

No tengo la menor idea, pero anoche mientras lo veía pasaron a algunos gringos que estaban entre la multitud de mexicanos y hondureños, y si eran gringos porque estaban todos güeros y tenían el uniforme de su selección.

Espero que les guste y si es así tal vez escriba algo más por lo de la final.


End file.
